


Make it last forever

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: O-Tama and Ace story collection.I am currently obsessed with their relationship, not gonna lie.





	Make it last forever

It was yet another evening. Except that it was not.

This was the first evening she witnessed since she was told the truth. 

She took another mouthful of millet from the bowl in front of her, but she didn't savor it as she usually did. There was no point, after all.

Brother Luffy came out, sitting next to her, that bright smile on his face.

"You know," Luffy looked at her with a small, sad smile "The reason for my actions two days ago isn't what you think it is. I didn't act that way because I didn't care, but rather because I wanted to forget. To forget the pain. But it didn't work, because not a day goes by without me wishing I could have done something, anything, to change that accursed outcome. Each day, every day, I miss him. I think to myself, that if I did things differently on that day, he'd still be alive....."

"You do, brother Luffy?" O-Tama stared at him with an expression which was hard to read

"I do." Luffy confirmed "He was my precious older brother. I wish I could go back to the beginning, to the time we were young kids, running through the woods without a care in the world. Before Bluejam and his gang came along and ruined everything."

"I wish to see him again." O-Tama announced

Both of them instinctively look at the sky, just in time to see a shooting star.

"When you see one of those, brother Luffy, it means that your wish has been granted." O-Tama informed

"If only it were that simple." Luffy turned away

Then, unexpectedly, there was a bright light, and both Luffy and O-Tama disappeared.

They reappeared on Dawn Island, the Grey Terminal to be exact. 

There, in front of them, Ace and Sabo were standing.

It felt unreal. Very unreal.

But it was there.

Grinning, Luffy and O-Tama lunged at the two, showering them in affection.


End file.
